The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of olive plant, Olea europaea, and will hereafter be denominated varietally as ‘Arbequina OLINT’ and more particularly to an olive plant that produces fruit for harvest during the first week of October in the Gridley area of the northern Sacramento Valley in California and which is further distinguished as to novelty by producing a fruit with higher productivity than the parent ‘Arbequina Standard’ variety from which it is a clonal selection (naturally occurring mutation). The maturing date in Northern California is different than in Spain but is materially the same with better oil quality.